The Magic Stealer!
The Magic Stealer! is a second series Masters of the Universe minicomic produced by DC Comics and written by Gary Cohn. The artwork was drawn by Mark Texeira, inked by Tod Smith and colored by Anthony Tollin. The minicomic was numbered 00074370 and packaged with action figures of Mekaneck, Skeletor and He-Man. Characters ;Heroic Warriors: He-Man, Man-At-Arms, Teela, The Goddess, King Randor ;Evil Warriors: Skeletor Summary While searching for the key to Castle Grayskull, Skeletor finds a green, pyramid-shaped device with a control room inside, visible from the outside through large windows, with a single chair in the center of the room. Holding aloft a glowing sword, which very much resembles the dark half of the Power Sword, Skeletor exclaims that the pyramid will allow him to absorb all of Eternia's magic, effectively raising him to near-godhood. The environment around Eternia's north pole, the location of the device, starts to shriek once Skeletor flips a switch that begins the magic-draining process. Meanwhile, at the royal palace of Eternia, He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and Teela are watching a skilled wizard, when suddenly he is about to collapse in pain. Simultaneously, while petting a rabbit-like creature in the woods of Eternia, a snake-armored Goddess is affected also and decides to find He-Man. Castle Grayskull is attacked likewise — ghost-like skulls are rushing out of the glowing fortress. In the meantime, the Goddess has managed to teleport into the royal palace, falling into He-Man's arms and pinpointing the location of the disturbance. The danger is so great that it threatens to destroy the entire planet. Since the Goddess is no longer able to help, she asks He-Man to go there himself in the Attak Trak. Sent off by Teela, guards, an elderly King Randor and an elderly Queen Marlena and accompanied on his journey by Zoar, He-Man manages to overcome difficult terrain in the well-suited vehicle, when suddenly he runs into Procrustus, a god with multiple arms who keeps the inner world together, but who was brought to the surface by the magic-siphon, away from his duties. In order to prevent the world from falling apart, He-Man returns him halfway into the ground, but Procrustus does not think he will be able to hold out for long. He-Man is then attacked by the spirits of the air and manages to overcome them with the help of Zoar. More ghost-like creatures attack and are defeated by Zoar's cannons and He-Man's sword, which resembles the light half of the Power Sword seen in the illustrated books. Finally, He-Man meets Skeletor, who is very much surprised by He-Man's arrival, and the two enemies cross swords. A vengeful He-Man declares that he cannot be stopped because of his "love for Eternia" as he tears apart the green pyramid, which is destroyed in a heavy explosion. The Goddess with a deer-like creature, a peaceful Castle Grayskull with a palace in the distance, and the triumphant return of He-Man on the Attak Trak are a testament to his latest victory over Skeletor. Notes * In this comic, Zoar and the Goddess are two separate characters. Later, in the TV series, Zoar was depicted as the Sorceress' alternate form. * Teela feels a sudden weakness when the magic is stolen, this is because she has some magical power, stemming from her being cloned from the Goddess (as described in The Tale of Teela). Category: Masters of the Universe minicomics Category:Comic articles without images